Such a mount is known from EP 0 449 347 B1. The cooking surface is formed of a glass ceramic plate or the like. The edge of this glass ceramic plate is hereby encompassed by a circumscribing frame. The frame overlaps the upper and the lower side of the cooking surface, so that the edge is completely enshrouded. The frame itself is sprayed directly onto the cooking surface in a plastic injection molding process. The plastic, in a hot and paste-like state, is hereby injected into an appropriate injection mold into which the cooking surface is also laid. As the plastic cools is solidifies into the frame that tightly applies to the cooking surface. Upon cooling, the plastic shrinks as a result of polymerization processes. The frame pulls together as a result of this material change. It is accompanied by a tensioning in the cooking surface. This has a disadvantageous effect on the stability of the cooking surface.
It is the task of the invention to provide a mount of the above indicated type that can be attached to the cooking surface in a simple manner without influencing the stability.